Thomas Hausler
"..." '' ''- Thomas. Thomas Hausler is an Abnormal with the ability to manipulate and create weapons at his whim. He's the first protagonist of the Abnormalverse story. After his older brother receives an untimely death, Thomas makes it his mission to find and take revenge on the one who murdered him. Years later, he becomes the adoptive father and guardian of Isabelle Hausler, the latter of which rescues Thomas from his terrible fate at the hands of someone who sent him into the Otherworld dimension. Information Appearance Themes * The Beatles - Happiness is a Warm Gun Personality Thomas is mostly stoic towards anyone he doesn't know, and hardly exerts any emotion outside of an occasional smirk or pout. He has a tendency to refuse to speak most of the time, and when he does, he speaks in a raspy, whispery tone. This can make it difficult to understand what he's saying when he does speak. When he's around someone who hasn't hurt him for a long period of time, he begins to loosen up to them, revealing his more emotional side. This causes Thomas to place his trust in them, which could backfire on him if he were to be double crossed. Thomas acts calmly in most situations, and his lack of displayed emotion makes it almost impossible to tell how he's feeling without some form of intuition (or an ability like mind reading). His lack of emotion causes him to give off a strange or uncomfortable vibe to most people. He is extremely devoted to his family and exhibits deep love and care for his father and brother, and becomes devastated if anything bad were to happen to them. Once Adler dies, Thomas is sent into a shock that places him into a vegetative state for several weeks, before he's finally snapped out of it, and filled with a wanting to get revenge on Valcav, the one who killed Adler. Though, his murderous intent is only directly, specifically aimed at him, and (despite the numerous situations where he does have to fight and incapacitate other people to get them to stop wreaking havoc) nobody else. His devotion to his family is represented in his brother's mask, which he wears constantly to honor him. Thomas has a sense of heroism somewhat, and will give his aid to most people if they need it. He's shown to be highly sentimental about the people he cares about to the point of sociopathy and morbid obsession; This is demonstrated in two extreme cases, the first being Thomas' deep-seated desire for slaughtering Adler's killer, and going so far as to rip him apart limb from limb as soon as he's able to get close to him, and holding a lack of regard for any of the consequences associated with what would happen if he did. The second case is after Melanie is killed, with a devastated Thomas taking her corpse back home, and preserving it, and putting it in the basement of his home, placing the corpse in a glass container. He has turned the basement of his house into a small memorial, dedicated to remembering Melanie. Every night, Thomas goes into the basement and sits by the corpse, and sings Melanie's favorite song to it. It would only end when he was caught two weeks later. Background Powers and Abilities * Blacksmithing - Thomas has the ability to create, modify, and manipulate any form of weaponry. Whether it be firearms, swords, explosives, axes, or even something unconventional like a stop sign or books. As long as it can be used as a weapon, Thomas is capable of manipulating it and using it as a tool for combat. Weapons that he creates are formed almost instantaneously, and function as they normally would. Thomas can even control weapons telekinetically, and wield them with the skill of a master who has trained in using them for years. He has the capacity to spawn many, many weapons at once. ** Weapon Modification- Thomas can modify the properties of weapons to change alter their characteristics, whether they be small or drastic... *** Abnormal Weapons - ...to the point where he can make weapons perform things they shouldn't be able to do, otherwise. Such as the creation of a sword with its blade being made of fire, a gun that can shoot bullets out the other direction, or a nuclear warhead that explodes into frogs. Thomas has virtually limitless capabilities with this ability and what he could do with it, arguably making him one of the more powerful Abnormals. ** Weapon Proficiency - Thomas is a master at using weaponry, and has immediate knowledge of how a weapon works and how to use it, even if he's never seen it before. *** Multi-Weapon Wielding - Thomas can use multiple weapons at once, completely unhindered. *** Divine Weaponry - When he is sent into the Otherworld by Yvonne, Thomas demonstrates that he is capable of spawning weapons that would be considered mythical or holy. His most notable case in doing this was creating an exact replica of Mjlönir from Norse mythology, and using it to fight off the Eldritch coming for his soul. He has also spawned Gungnir, Excalibur, and Zeus' Thunderbolt on separate occasions. *** Improbable Weaponry - Thomas will tend to use "weapons" that go outside the normal range of the usual explosives or swords, which will result in him using and controlling even the most bizarre objects as weapons. From a stop sign to a toaster, he has used a multitude of objects as weapons. Thomas goes off of the logic that "if it can cause harm, it can be used as a weapon, and if it can be used as a weapon, it is a weapon.", and it somehow works. ** Weapon Based Defensive Measure - A passive byproduct of Thomas' abnormality that was apparent even before he discovered his powers. Subconsciously, Thomas will make any weapons being used against him, whether they be bullets, swords, explosives, and whatever else, fail in some way. When he's about to get shot by Pearl, the bullets move out of his way just before they hit him. When Pearl holds the gun up to Thomas' head and pulls the trigger, the bullet comes out of the side and through Pearl's own head despite there being no opening or mechanism for the gun to do so. Limitations Trivia *XXX Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Slapson Characters